Yonshigakure Gate RP 23/12/12
TakedaInkroe: -I had woken up stiff and sore.. I was not used to sleeping on the couch, with my recently refound daughter stealing my bed it had been an awkward transitioning from barely sleeping in my bed to barely sleeping on the couch though for entirely different reasons. When I had woken up though I had decided there was little point in trying to sleep again, rising at the crack of dawn I dressed silently and before leaving had approached the rack of weapons in my.. our apartment. I had taken two bokken from the rack, one for myself which I tied to my back with the simplest of sheathes, a thread of string.. and left the second at the base of my bed, trusting that when Miyuki woke up she would know what I had intended for today.. I suppose it would be called.. 'bonding'. Leaving with a close of the doors which was louder then intended I had taken the thirty minute walk the long way through the village and approached the Thundergod Gate with a yawn, taking the steps through it before with a thunderous crash of noise I arrived at the main gate compound.. I seemed to be alone, as I imagined I would be this early.. I walked to the center of the compound, unsheating the bokken from my back and performed a few warm up swings of my wooden weapon, establishing a feel for the weight of the sword.- HawkTheSilent: *Sakai woke early, her father had already left on a mission the house was empty and quiet. She decided cooking a good breakfast was in order.... but she for once didnt have the state of mind to start cooking, something she normally does every day. She loved to cook, but her endless training, and spending all day yesterday setting traps had her tired and unable to focus all the way on some things.... decidind she should just start her day, she wrapped a few rolls in a clother and put it away in her side pouch.. attatching this to her leg she opened the door to the house and departed, her thumbs in her pockets as she walked down the narrow streets to the main gate, where everyone usually ended up at some point in the day... walking from the village and through the main building of the Thundergod gate she moved to the courtyard, noticing only Ink, who seemed to be training.. with only a moment of hesitation she leaned against a pillar and watched him do what seemed like training, though for now he was just holding the weapon he knew that it was him getting the feel for it... Normally someone like Sensei Inkroe would wheild a real blade not some wooden toy like he was holding....'what is going on with this..?' she wondered.. it was odd but something she kept to herself as she simply observed.* TakedaMiyuki: -- I lay sprawled onto my father’s bed. Clinging to my body pillow that I brought back from my own apartment. I did not want to get up once I heard him moving about.. I have not slept like this in so long…it was heaven…like a relief… My grip tightens as I pretend to sleep when he draws near. Feeling the slight vibration of him placing something onto the base of the bed. I open my eyes slightly. Not wanting to get out of this warm bed… I jump once I hear the loud “Thud” of the door closing. Biting my lower lip, I sit up from his bed…my eyes glancing around the apartment as I breathe in, taking the new scent of the apartment.. it was a bit husky yet with a settle smell of fruits…hmn. I crawl out of bed as I quickly get ready. Not having my headband yet, even though I have become Genin, I shrug it off. Walking back to his bed to fix it, I side glance the Bokken he had place onto the bedding. Quickly, I fix the bed and place my body pillow on the corner of it next to the wall. I grab the Bokken and rush out of the apartment, locking it behind me. Resting the Bokken onto my shoulder, I jog over to the main gate. Wondering if he was by that training ground. Not taking very long to arrive, I enjoy the scenery until my arrival. Once I arrived, I notice a female standing by a pillar looking at my father. Raising my eyebrow, I skid to a walk.-“ Morning” – I say softly as I walk to his side.- TakedaInkroe: -With a few long swipes of my bokken through the air I had began taking a few different stances, changing striking positions and body alignment, in this dance of blows and strikes I had seen both the arrivals before me, someone whom I had seen little of.. and someone I had seen less still of. Though only one of them approached me I assumed that the second would learn something from simply spectating if she did not wish to join in..- "Morning.." -I echoed, the word forcing its way through my bandaged mask like a mole digging its way out of the ground.- "How much have you learned of Kenjutsu or the Bokken..? Did your mother teach you anything..?" -I squatted down to Miyuki's level, passing a glance back to the silent figure and wondered if she was able to hear me from there.- HawkTheSilent: *Sakai, had wanted to train with Bokken, but no Jounin would accept her as a master yet, and None of them had allowed her the Bokken to train with, watching Inkroe train she learned whatever she could observing while still staying back, she waiting patiently till she had company, or someting happened... she didnt know why she waited or why she didnt approach the two, but they seemed like they were having a close moment of some kind... she didnt really know what do to other then stand there and rest against the pillar.. her face was devoid of emotion though as she looked from the two in the courtyard to the clear cool blue sky and back to the two... the young girl had approached Inkroe and had started training with him from the looks of it... this as well was strange.. For Inkrow Sensei was not known for taking it easy on students.* TakedaMiyuki: - I intently watch him as he moves slightly across the courtyard. Tilting my head a bit as he goes to my eye level. I feel slightly belittled but a bit giddy at the same time. Weird. -" Not much... just practiced I beileve one hundred and fifty strikes against a Dummy with Kihakus Bokken.. other than that nothing."- I jump slightly as he mentions mother...My eyes slightly narrows, the pain from losing her sets in slightly but I shake it off. Playing it off as if I was about to sneeze, I did not want him to worry over such features I must had displayed just seconds ago.-" She did not teach me much...um..mostly focusing and building up my chakra a bit...not much after that.."- I blink as I feel eyes on us...must be that female still by the pillar. Tempted to turn around and stare at her back straight in her eyes.. I decided against it. I want to train with my father..- TakedaInkroe: "You should take pride in what you learn today, it has been passed down many generations.. my father and uncle taught me these strikes, and so too did his father teach him.. your grandfathers were great men.." -I nodded- "Takeda Togg my uncle, Takeda Anasai my father.. Takeda Hinnema my grand father.. each of them would be proud to see you here, ready to learn the same lesson I had learned.." -I placed the tip of my bokken to the ground and balanced on my toes.- "Are you aware of the Six Strikes? how to effectively incapacitate or kill with a bokken?" HawkTheSilent: *She knew where this was going, and she seemed important to Inkroe, so Sakai thoguht it best to do something different, moving to a bench she sat down pulling her cloth bag from her pouch at her hip, pulling out the rolls and bitting off a piece placing it in her mouth, looking around every so often, thinking of ways to start training on her own and what she could do...she knew that soon she would end up in a team and when that happened she would be needed on more missions and other events that she would need to have done.. she hoped that someone else taht she knew would come to the gate...* TakedaMiyuki: - I nod as I listen intently. Mentally noting the names that he mentions...of family members. I swallow hard as I straighten my back.-" Sadly, I am not aware... and to do such effectively...Slightly...yet not so much."- I reply as I walk more to his side. Now able to side glance the female without suspicion due to my new position and timing, I take in slight note of her hair coloring...quite bright.. Hmn, I draw my eyes back towards him. My grip onto the Bokken tightens.- AkioNara2012: -Akio woke up in his appartment...Chi probably dropped him off there after tending to his face after it was impaled by a wooden log, he got up slowly grunting silently as he sat upwards and then set his foot down on his bedroom floor. he stood up and went to the bathroom to look at the damage which didn't look to bad, just a broken nose and a few bruses on the face, nothing major, he then looked at his clothes which was a little off, wasn't much his style but he knew also it was time to get something different. He pulled up the very long collar of his shirt and covered his face up to his nose. He didn't really care much about what people might of thought about him but no one needed to see his nose broken . he went to his kitchen and grabbed a few snacks for the day then grabbed his equipment from his room then finnaly opend his door to make his way to the gates.- Its time to make some friends-he said to himself silently on the way to walking to the gates, Chi was a good friend but on the same note, she was his only friend which was kind of sad considering there were so many shinobi in the village. He didn't talk to Senju or Riku much after he got assigned a new Sensei, but it wasn't really there fault since he was the one who got held back.-Hmm...maybe i could talk to inkroe today about Minato..-he thought because Inkroe was the kage at the time, he must know alot about him. Just seeing the tall tower right about now he knew that the gate was close and so was the start of his two tasks he had put out for himself, but of course if there were missions to do then that would be top priority. TakedaInkroe: -I nodded.- "First lets be sure you are holding it correctly.." -I held up my Bokken before her, the hilt towards her face side on with my right hand grasping it.- "Your pinky finger should be tight grasping the hilt." -I opened and closed my pinky strongly to the wood.- "This is to serve as the pivot point of all blows.. Next your ring finger and middle fingers.." -I opened and closed them one by one, closely grasping the wood.- "a firm grip with those two fingers, to absorb the shock and impact of contact.." -I opened up my index finger and closed it again, loosely to the wood but the finger was snuggly tight to the hilt.- "Not too tight, otherwise when you strike the enemy your finger will break or become damaged.." -I opened and replaced my thumb up along the hilt, pressing my thumb along its length.- "The thumb is not to go around the hilt, it is to go along it, it cushions direct blows and ensures that no parry of your sword can force your sword to escape your hand.. many people will attempt to knock a blade from your hand.. hence.. you counter that." -I would wait for her to establish the same grip.- HawkTheSilent: *sakai decided she would train here anyway even if they were there as well, she would simply move to another area in the court-yard, standing she put her meal away before pulling out a kunai ring-hole first as she looked down to her targets she had set up from the day before in the side building just incase she missed it would be stuck in the wall not lost in the woods.. she spready her legs shoulder-length apart and stared at the three targets. shrugging she tossed the kunai she held in her hand, only to spin and shrink down to one knee throwing two more kunai at the two side targets, the first kunai made a loud "whack" as it bit down into the wood of the target hitting its mark dead center, the two side kunai spun and bit in tip first into their targets.... she stayed lowered for a moment, only to rise up to her feet pulling a Kunai out in each hand she reversed her grip on them both in her hands, tips toward the ground in a fighting stance turning to face the training dummy in the courtyard... she narrowed her eyes as she focused trying to stay calm as she tan at her target throwing one weapon ahead of her rush the blade smacking deep into the head area of the dummy, in one motion she pulled out another Kunai as she stabbed outward with the one she held in her second hand delervering a deep gash across the wood... small blades seemed to be perfect for her.. she jumped and dodged and weaved around the target raining down a flurry of blows from all possible directions... trying to zone out into her training...* TakedaMiyuki: " Ok..."- I watch closely as I outstretch my right arm slightly towards him. Holding onto the Bokken, I look to his fingers, and mimc their placement. My pinky grasping the hilt as tightly as it could as I firmly hold onto the hilt with my ring and middle finger. I then loosen my index finger. Finally, placing the thumb along the side of the hilt, double checking by looking back at his fingers onto his Bokken.-"Like..this?"- I twist my wrist slightly, bringing it up to his slightly as I compare finger placements- TakedaInkroe: -My eye glanced over to the second party and their aparent lack of interest, but soon after they seemed to begin their own training regimé which made me content, I always prefered to see training students then lazy students.. I looked back to her hand and studied the form of her palm.- "Good enough, after holding it for many lessons your grip will naturally come to that state.." -I lowered my bokken and placed the tip to the ground oncemore.- "The first of the six is to the side of the neck, disorientating and preventing nerve function to the arm." -My left hand tapped the side of my neck, covered in bandages as it might of been.- "Strike me there as hard as you can." HawkTheSilent: *continued her assualt on the dummy, jumping off of it high into the air, spinning and tossing down a rain of Kunai with small explosive tags attatched to the rings... the succesion of small pops from the explosions would be alot larger in the field and there would be more then just sparts and pops as they exploded... she was preparing, she didnt know what for but she knew that she had to be better, that she had to do anything she could to become stronger... landing on the opposite side of the dummy the full line of small explosions let go and absorbed their life showing a mock-run of what would happend if they were real.... she rose and looked behind her seeing what she did and how well her attack worked... thinking back on it she thought of ways to make it better, more invasive and less defensive.. she walked to the dummy and retrieved her Kunai and replaced them in the spots made for them on the sheath attatched to her Right leg.* AkioNara2012: - I reached the village gates and quickly looked around first seeing Inkroe. he walked up to approch him but as he looked closer he saw another person...a girl, they looked a little identical...but wasn't really what he wanted to focus on...they seemed like they were training so Akio thought he should do the same, but not with them, it was a privalge to train with Inkroe and Akio didn't feel like he earned it yet, pluse it would be slightly rude to just jump in there training session. But still Akio looked at him for a momment and bowed first before asking his question- Sorry for interuptting but Inkroe would you mind talking with me later on please after your done, I have a question-he said very nervously and stepped back not even waitnig for his reply. it was really up to him weather he come or not Akio was more concerend on if he said yes, for reason being after consulting with soudai on the matter he was wondering if inkroe would get just as mad or uncomfurtable...if not more angry. but he sort of left it at that, he then went to the back of the compound where the dummys were and took out a kunai seeing a girl beside him strike another dummy for the 4th time now. he looked at her then back at his kunai then thought he'd raise a question. his weapon skills were abit sloppy and she looked like she knew her stuff spot on-um excuse me...could you um train with me?-he kept his collar over his noes and mouth as he spoke to the girl watcing as she retrived her kunai from the impaled dummy and walked away..-guess i was to quiet-he sighed then quickly ran at the training dummy and slashed it once jumping away quickly to see where he marked. ofcourse it was bad though he kinda only skimed the dummy-Wow..thats sad. TakedaMiyuki: - I look at him in confusion, yet I do not hesitate. I quickly place my right foot besides the left side of my left foot, moving more to the direction of his neck that I am aiming for. Raising my right hand over my left shoulder. I hold the Bokken up in a slight acuted angle..maybe a thirty degree angle. I then flick my wrist, nearly slamming the Bokken hard as I can against the right side of his neck once he removes his left hand. Stepping back, I wince from striking my father. Not due to the vibrations of the bokken..just the fact I just hit him. Not very much what I want to do ..yet this is training.. I take a slight breathe as I look to him- TakedaInkroe: -I blinked.. I had been approached by.. Akio..? this wasn't the greatest of times to say the least.. his words filling my ears, an apology.. I loathed apologies.. even loathed my own.. and before I could halt the training to tell Akio I would send a Jounin to converse with him.. Smack. Hardwood thumping harshly against my neck. A wave of soreness crossing the skin, but not sinking into the muscle nor bone.. I closed my eye for a moment then reopened it to see Akio departing.. I turned to Miyuki and nodded slightly.- "Good, a fine strike.. I am glad you did not hesitate.." -Truely there was many reasons for this training, as I had so too taught my own students this, emotions should never hold back precise and controlled strikes, and more so, to a Takeda we emotionally certified ourselves in the ability to control our emotions by striking our own family in training.- "The second.. the collar bone." -I tapped my collar bone.- "Severe bluntforce trauma leading to the shattering of the bone, rupturing of vital arteries and nervous system." -I wanted to make sure that she knew, an edge was not required to cut, a swordsman could with a branch be as deadly as a katana.. and luckily for myself, I had strong belief that my body was capable of taking the worst of any Genin or Chuunins blows without breaking, microfractures and microtrauma had been repeatedly inflicted in training to ensure my bones were more like stone.- "Strike directly down, north to south." -I looked her in the eye.- TakedaMiyuki: - I feel slightly pleased at myself from not hesitating..yet.. I look to the ground slightly as I then look straight into his eyes. -" Ok..." - Placing my right foot slightly behind me, I lean back, raising the Bokken slightly up. I then twist my wrist downwards, once again, as hard as I could in the vertical line I mentally pictured that would lead my Bokken to strike down against his collarbone.- TakedaInkroe: -I blinked, a long blink.. another smack of pain vibrating through my skin, the skin which never seemed to get less sore.. it was only muscle and bone which could be destroyed and grown back tougher it seemed.. the pain flared up on my shoulder and collar and I sighed, holding back the 'ouch..'- "hh.. good.. good form.. be sure to let the Bokken accept the impact, let it move in your hand on the strike.. don't take the impacts in your wrist or fingers." -I tapped the back of my neck- "The spiral chord.. breaking or shattering it to disable motion.. " -I tapped the inside of my thigh- "The inside of the thigh, the quickest route to the Femoral artery and vital tendons.. preventing movement, causing copious bleeding.. and eventual death if untreated." -I took in a breath of air and waited- TakedaMiyuki: - I watch his reaction. Intrigued by the result of the strike yet still feeling slightly bad... hell.. he was already bandaged up... I blink as I hear his words...not really wanting to continue due to the tone and his slight pauses. I bite my tongue. My eyes widens at his words... Breathing in I nod lightly. Taking a few steps back. I wanted to get this over and done with. I quickly strike upwards, aiming at the left side of his inner thigh. Once I made contact, I turn to my right in a full 360 degree, I pull my body to turn by twisting my right foot. Raising the Bokken over my left shoulder, I kick off the ground slightly, only two inches at most...swinging the Bokken as I turn, I aim for the back of his neck. As soon as the Bokken connects in its strike, I pull back. Not letting the Bokken rest there. I look to his face, watching his features with a worried look cascading mine.-"...Father?" AkioNara2012: -After hearing crack after crack of the girl training with Inkroe i was curious if She would have givien up already, I grabbed my kunai from the wooden dummy after traiing with it and peeaked over the courner to see what was going on. And then shock hit him...Inkroe getting hit...by a little girl?!? Was there something i was missing to this or was it spot on...The great Inkroe got hit even...and almost winded? TakedaInkroe: -Two quickly performed blows, even combined into a single bout of motion leading one on from the other, she had been the first to do so of those I had taught, and even as the pain sank into my skin, the nerve endings firing and saying 'thats going to bruise' my bones were not complaining.. I blinked a few times and breathed in.- "You're doing fine.. and I can take it I assure you." -I tapped the left side of my chest at the ribcage first.- "The fifth strike is the Ribcage, primarily to the third, fourth and fifth ribs in order to shatter or break them, hopefully causing internal injury preventing breathing without excruciating pain and if correctly done, can even collapse the heart." -I would then tap the last location, my right ear.- "The sixth is to the ear, the core of balance and weakest part of the skull, a strengthened strike quick to either ear can shatter the skull in place and leave the opponent unable to stand, even maintain the simplest of balances." -There were many other locations to strike of course, the windpipe to destroy the capability of breathing, the kidneys to stun, the eyes to blind.. but neither of these strongly incapacitated movement and near assured fatality if not treated.- "Ready when you are.. " -I looked to her and nodded, a slight smile forming beneath my mask.- TakedaMiyuki: - I blink a few times as I straighten up. He is fine...right...ok.. Convincing myself that this is just training and my attacks are nothing to him now...I hope. Not liking the fact that I am commiting such strikes to him. I rather a dummy..Atleast it is almost over..I tighten my grip slightly.. My hand getting slightly sweaty from the nervousness. I aim horizantally, bringing my right arm slightly up from my right side, I strike his left side of his chest. Once the Bokken goes to my left side, I swing upwards to the right side of his head...ear.. once it makes contact, I pull it back to my right side. Huffing slightly, I clench my jaw...not wanting to look at his reactions anymore, I look to his left shoulder.-"..." TakedaInkroe: -I blinked a few times, taking both blows well and letting the stinging sensations wash over us, a long exhale which sounded more like a mumbled growl, the blow to my ear was strong and left a ringing in my ear.. that was certainly painful.. I shook my head and inhaled equally as deeply, I nodded smiling at her and lifting my Bokken, tapping her on the head.- "Chin up Miy.., can you remember those six..?" TakedaMiyuki: - I jump slightly from the tap of his Bokken onto my head. I nod slowly... hearing his slight growl?... I bite my lower lip...walking up to him I place my hand onto his shoulder then to his ear, massaging it softly. I did not wanted to do such...I sigh softly as I furrow my eyebrows, looking deep into his eye I mumble-" Yea... I can.." TakedaInkroe: -I shook my head- "Tis fine, really.. pain is weakness leaving the body." -I smiled and nudged her, backing up a few paces as I brought my bokken to my waist, holding it slightly firmly.- "Shall we run to the Yonshi Ramen..? Get some breakfast..?" -Always a good way to increase speed and body fitness, running.. increasing heart strength and the ability to perform over long periods of time.- TakedaMiyuki: - I make a slight face... but shrug my shoulders. Was not feeling hungry until he mentioned it... a bright shade of light pink rose onto my cheeks as my stomache growl. Placing my left hand onto it a look to the ground, a bit flustered.-" I ...I suppose breakfast would be a good idea.."- I stuttered lightly. I have not been able to 'hang' out with him since our first encounter one to one...mostly just fell straight to sleep from the exhaustion of the day...oh I did steal his bed...oops.. I will be sure to apologize to him once we sit down for such a event that is soon to follow- TakedaInkroe: -I nodded.- "Tis three miles if .. we do not use the gate.. " -Which we wouldn't be using.. I loathed the things.- "Lets go." -I turned on the spot, walking towards the long open arch which was the entrance to the main compound and after walking a few paces I would begin motioning into a jog, a jog which would last for about a hundred well taken paces before breaking into a managed run, I would attempt to force her to sprint to keep up.. dedicated to pushing her harder then she had been pushed before, so she would push herself further the next day.- TakedaMiyuki: - I follow him closely behind, placing the Bokken back in the sheath. I begin to pick up my pace a little. Noticing the fastness of his steps.. I take the hint of him wanting me to jog. I began to jog following only slightly behind. Once he goes into a run.. I begin to move faster, forcing myself to go into a slight sprint... if I did not..I would have fell so far behind. Huffing slightly, my right arm sore from the training of today and yesterday. I lift my hands slightly, a mental help for me to pick up the speed. Leaning forward, I pick up where I was, close behind him. Wondering only slightly why did we have to run to the place...? More training..? Hmn. I smile lightly as I tilt my head to look up at his red ponytail whipping about. against the wind. I lift my left hand up and hold onto the scarf just in case it does not leave my shoulders. I pant lightly, trying to keep up behind him.- Some time later.. TakedaInkroe: -Arriving back at the main gate after a rather large meal and a return walk of a few miles to allow the digestion process take place me, and I was certain not far behind me would be Miy, my daughter who had done far better with her Kenjutsu training earlier and keeping up with me as we ran then I would have guessed.. I assumed it was her determination to prove herself to me which fueled her, but there also might have been a spark of skill written in her from the offset. Rounding the corner and once more stepping under the archway into the compound I looked around and spotted it.. my bench..- "Do you legs hurt now..?" -I would ask of her, .. I guessed 6 miles of travel may have been enough for one day.- TakedaMiyuki: - I skid to a stop once he starts walking once more as we reach the gates. Feeling the burn onto my calves..shins...thighs...right arm...and a bit over stuffed. I breathe out a bit exasperately as I walk to his side. I shake my head no as my reply to his question. I did not want him to worry...and actually.. it just burns..that is all. I never really feel the pain of a work out tright then and there.. only a few days after. Since it burns now.. I couldn't imagine what I would feel tomorrow. I shrug lightly as I look up to him-" No.. not really."- I want him to look at me as someone who can handle it... who is able to push their limit and more.. Taking in a deep breath, I follow him to where he seem to want to go...that bench..where I finally got the courage to talk to him.. I smile softly, as my heart aches only slightly... not from sorrow..nor being upset...just a ache of happiness. I look up to him and I could not help but smile, hesitantly, I grab the pinky of his left hand...not really ready nor knowing how he would take it if I held his hand fully, I walk to the bench..almost leading him there.- DarkKeyome: I was on my way out of the Forrest, with nothing but an open shirt, and some old monk attire that I had purchased not to long ago with a rather large.. uh? 'weight' that I had on my person but ill elaborate on that later.. I’m...getting more interested into my heritage as I become older it seems, I don’t know its becoming more and more of an enigma to me, and I want to know about it. After... I was confronted by the man with the black hood the other day... and he spoke those harsh words to me, I just have to know what the hell he meant...He said my clan was surrounded by lies... and they'd never tell the younger generation of what had happened, they'd never speak a word....The fuck did that guy mean by that? Makes me wanna go home and ask the folks...speaking of the folks, mom's is... I don’t think my mother is getting better, letters that father has been sending me, have been all but morbid... Anyways, I was on my way back to the Main gate, on my back was a rather large...Uh? Tortoise of some sort. I found the old guy by a rock. Odd enough with my spars with the animals around the village has gained me some kind of understanding amongst the animals hahaha I don’t know don’t ask me, they like me more. I lifted up the big guy and placed him on my back and I had ran with em for about 2 hours and a half. Once I got there I set the guy down, and he made some odd sound I cocked an eyebrow and I went on in. I immediately made my way to the idle of the compounds, got into a handstand only using my left am doing push ups. My body had grown on a physical scale where I could do strange things.... Without chakura I could propel my body over buildings... and kick through a tree trunk the size of a elephants foot... Hell I ran full speed with one of the fastest animals in the Forrest yesterday, though he beat me horribly at the end. I guess my training is finally starting to show its worth. AkioNara2012: -Akio peaked out having his collar still upover his face hiding it from everyone. His nose kind of hurt, but not to much...he thought back on what happend in the forest and chuckled...he probably could of ducked...but he wasnt really concerned about it now...he saw a rather strong teen...like a jock almost. he was a curious about this person mostly because he knew if he trained with him it would benifet his Taijutsu skills. Call it what you want but Akio saw and advantage and took it, on the pluse side he was going to make new friends, so he ran after him until he stopped to throw a coupple blows at a tree- Wow...that looks like it hurt the tree-he chuckled- TakedaInkroe: -I looked down to Miy, raising my only showing eyebrow as I wondered how much of my stubbornness she had in herself.. her answer as passively unhinting as any blank statement could ever be. I nodded and tilted my head to cause a loud crack of noise seep out, a relieved ache suddenly dispersing for a instant leading to my indication of where we were headed, indeed, to the bench.. And then as if she read my mind she had taken my pinky.. and was leading me there.. my pinky.. I followed, somewhat uncomfortably, but accepted that it was not something to shun her for.. merely my shell of emotional disconnection had so enveloped me it would take a long while to become who I had once been again.. and when I did I was fairly certain that none of Yonshigakure would know where I had come from, the cruel sensei, the brutal Kage.. when he was once more accepting and open to emotion and care. Fortunately, her mother had not found me or come with Miy to Yonshigakure.. it was a question I did not wish to ask, for both of our sakes.. why had she not come. I took careful paces towards the bench with her, being lead as I considered what else I had to teach Miy.- DarkKeyome: I turned to him, my massive teenage form was lean and I looked like a muscle head but I wasn’t. I mean, I was pretty agile... I had to be. I wasn’t like my Sensei that guy's a tank... I tried to be his opposite even though we used the same Martial arts style. He was much more powerful with it, where I had the similar strength attributes but I was quicker on my feet. Or... so I thought.”Hm..?” I had seen him around but I didnt know much about this guy. I saw him take on the Kage once as well as I did awhile back. “Haha think so huh?” I Placed my hand behind my head as I looked at em. “ You familiar with Taijutsu dude?” I was always willing to show people stuff that I knew. AkioNara2012: -he smiled and almost bursted out laughing then looked up putting his hand out for a friendly shake gesture.-Akio Nara myfriend.-he said thinking his last name would also answer my question. He looked at the new boy again and smiled- nice threads-he circled him once and scratched the back of his neck- Jackets abit bigg isnt it? TakedaMiyuki: - I look up to him, noticing the features of his face...already noting the uncomfortableness he must be feeling from my sudden actions.. I could not really help it.. I just remembered some girl at the village..holding her fathers hand. I let go as I walk to the bench. Sitting onto it, I hold back a sigh from finally sitting down once more and relaxing. I nearly get hit by another falling maple leaf, this time I lean back quickly enough so that it would not land onto my hair.- IzzyDaPada: -Stepping into the village compound, her eyes wondering around. She was in one of her moods today.- *Who to pick a fight with..Hmm..* -Looking around to see who all was there. She saw Keyo training. And someone run up to him. The collar of her dress would be up to her chin she already had her winter clothing on to the best of her abilities, a warm sweater dress. Warm to a degree leggings, and her winter boots. Her faded blue hair down past her chest in a cascade of curls.- *He still owes me training sessions..* -But seeing as someone was already talking to him. She couldn't help herself. Walking over to them and over hearing the exchange of a name, Isa would offer them a smile.- "I think anyone would be familire with the basics..don't you think Keyome? Which speaking of. You still owe too." -She would let out a small laughe hiding her smile behind the collar of her sweater.- TakedaInkroe: -I tilted my head slightly as she had her moment of releasing my finger and moving to the bench, a quick sitting upon its cold stone surface followed by a quick dodge of a falling maple leaf, I squinted my eye slightly and wondered why it was she who had first broken her grasp upon my finger, it concerned me slightly, but only enough to warrant a slow approach, I carefully took a spot at her side and lowered myself onto the stone, watching as others had come and seemingly found some place to congregate in conversation or friendly formations.. meanwhile I was here, unsure of what to say.. unsure of what to bring up.. so I brought up what concerned me.- "Do.. you know where you were born..?" TakedaMiyuki: - I try to place my feet firmly onto the ground yet it seems as though I swing my legs just lightly. Narrowing my eyes, a bit nerved at my shortness, I look up at him as he slowly approaches. Hmn?... Wondering what was taking him a bit long to come forth, I tilt my head to the right. As he takes the seat next to mine, my eyes widens slightly from his question. I look to the ground, as I shake my head...whispering softly-"No... I do not know.."- I could never get the information out from mother...she always seemed so choked up when I try to bring up anything. Anger begans to swirl into my eyes as I blink it away..no... she had her reasons... I guess. Well now I have mine..I look back to him, my lips pursed a bit.-" Where was I born..?"